Battle Cross: Endgame
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: Mysterious armors have begun the assault on HRT towers from the inside and out. Ash allies with the iconic figures of the first ever Battle Cross. Drake gathers his followers to move and take advantage in all the chaos. And the burning question on everyone's mind is; "Where's Hector?" The Night Fury armors have activated themselves but their creator isn't in the suits. But who?
1. Chapter 1

**I present the first chapter of Battle Cross: Endgame. **

_Berk - HRT Towers_

Game-changer.

It's a new game now. New races, new faces. With everything that's changed- HRT under new management and old rivalries/teammates have changed sides- it's hard to tell what didn't change. Same old Ash, though. Racing to avenge Night Fury was her first priority but now it's time to train and wait in preparation for her old idol to return with revenge.

Thankfully, it's nothing like Ash's recurring dreams ending in a romance between herself and her team captain. However, that doesn't mean Hector wasn't involved with Ash.

Nothing romantic. Some could say Hector Haddock of HRT fell for Ash Hofferson. He fell, _hard. _

_Nevertheless, that's the past_. Ash thought as she walked out of the hall into the racetrack, a full house packed the stadium. On either side of her were her two newest teammates. She picked them up at a rookie race a couple of years back and has been training them ever since. First, her brawler, Eric Sonders aka Bewilderbeast has silver gray super-heavy class armor with two impressive gauntlets. Eric is a first for two reasons: His tanking armor and his close quarters fighting style. Normally, racers would have at least one ranged and one hand-to-hand combat weapon each, but Eric has personally created his armor and fighting style to a point where he can roll into the rookie of the year circle and keep his spot.

Second, Ash's scout, Heather O'Neil aka Flightmare has a chilling blue light-class armor with her primary weapons being ranged grenades that when thrown and explode create a much larger net of electrical charges, immobilizing any racer caught in its blast radius. In addition, her speed record surpasses Typoonmerang's record, barely Night Fury's old time, and has earned her the spot of being the fastest record of accomplishment of Battle Cross.

Finally, the captain of Team Hofferson is Ash in her newly acquired hybrid-class Nadder armor. She kept the color scheme of navy blue and brilliant gold and her favored daggers. Overall, the only changes she went through this past year was her training. It's as they say, you can have all the upgrades in the world but it won't matter unless the rider is as dangerous without them as she is with.

It's too bad no one told Stewart this. Barely able to get away from the fallen HRT tower's new owner, Stewart picked up another starter contract from a smaller company. Trying to bury any connection he's had with the name Ash Hofferson, he's been busying himself making movies and video games. Hell, he even started a training camp for new racers that wanted to someday race in Battle Cross with the big leagues, like himself. But not all this arrogance has inflated his ego too much. As he attends races monthly, he's lost almost every one thanks to Ash's advances and total control of the strongest racing company on Berk. Still, his lacking record of accomplishment doesn't deter his company in the slightest as his fan base would likely ignore any and everything slight of Stewart Johnson ('You're Worst' Nightmare).

Due to some bad media, Teddy has been banned from any official Battle Cross races due to his part in crippling a dozen racers. Someone replaced his beanbag ammo with live ammo. As terrifying as the thought was to have a trigger-happy racer shooting left to right, thankfully his only offense is throwing a sticky grenade, which overturned a rookie to cause a pile up near the guardrail, which triggered the infamous 'NOOB' deterrent. Under investigation, Teddy was found guilty of storing live ammo in his weapons and charged heavily for the hospitalized victims. His pleaded that someone planted it on him, a certain CEO of a largest company on Berk. Some spectators created conspiracies that it seemed convenient for Teddy to take the wrap days after threatening the Hofferson Racing Team to whistle-blow on some incriminating evidence of a missing heir, but those who didn't want to receive the wrath of the CEO quickly debunked their theories.

Meanwhile, reports state that the last member of the legacy Team HRT has retired from the Battle Cross scene a week after Ashley Hofferson returned from her business trip at Fort Suoredrum. Veronica Thompson has refused to comment on her sudden retirement and wishes to, quote, "Get as far away from Ashley Hofferson as possible". Said person has refused to add on this too. It's speculated that on the airplane ride home to Berk, some disagreements were had between the two teenagers thus ending their long-standing partnership and maybe friendship as well.

Lastly, it's caused a widespread scare of what happened to the legend Night Fury. While the authorities are still searching for the 18-year-old son of Solomon Haddock, former police chief, Gordon has spearheaded the search for the boy along with the talented Archibald Hofferson. Archibald's help has lowered the suspicion of Hofferson's involvement in the missing persons case, there are still few that still have the family under watchful sight. For example, fans of threatened the new CEO that she should resign her position to the rightful heir of HRT, wherever he may be.

But Ash has ignored the threats and accusations expertly. Her own mother has been getting on her nerves lately. The woman somehow convinced Archibald to freeze all of Ash's funds until she has turned 18. Even the rest of the money she won from the championship that Ash has been using for training and upgrades. Diana Hofferson is the official head of HRT while Ash is groomed for the business and financial responsibilities that a massive company needs. Her leech of a mother has infuriated her tremendously. Ash was forced to go back to racing in events to earn her money for equipment while her mother effortlessly took the throne from her.

It's been nonstop racing for Ash as she earns money and wires it directly to her savings account where it would be safe from her mother's grabbing claws. Ash has just recently gotten back into being on a team because the prize money was larger than solo races. It was split between the team members but Ash has muscled in to receive all of the money with her promises to upgrade and fund her two teammate's equipment and armors. She wasn't just blowing smoke either. Even though Ash was ousted from the CEO chair, she still had sponsorship from HRT and this funded any racers signed under a contract.

The set up wasn't perfect, but for the time being Ash would accept it. Moreover, if she had to admit it, she was somewhat thankful for her mother butting in on official business. It'd just mean that fading legend would target Diana first when he eventually returns. While HRT will be targeted for revenge, Ash will have saved enough money to start her own from the ashes and have enough training to fight her old captain if he came after her as well.

If only Ashley knew that Solomon was connected to the entire network involving her parents, Drake, and her old captain's mother schemes.

-Endgame+

_Berk Airport_

A plane from Fort Suoredrum touched down onto the strip, steered itself into the designated hangar, and unloaded its unusual passengers. First, an inky black armored figure. Then a red armored person. Finally, a businessman. All three people waited outside the building, waiting for their ride to arrive.

"Confirm the assignment." The businessman asked of the two armored figures.

"Disrupt the race, take down Team HRT on live broadcast, and deliver the message to the CEO of HRT, Ashley Hofferson, captain-status of Team HRT." The red one relayed to the man.

When the suited man didn't receive an answer from the black armored person, he asked for the final objective. "What is the ultimate objective, Night Fury?"

"Dispatch Ashley Hofferson, effectively and maliciously…" The hollowed mechanical voice of Night Fury answered a moment later.

The moment he finished, a truck and trailer pulled up in front of the group. After the driver unloaded the packages, Night Fury wasted no time ripping off the tarp and mounting the prototype 520 that was _acquired _from HRT towers earlier that week. Not waiting for further instructions, Night Fury tore away at high speeds, narrowly evading a jet that was taking off the airstrip.

"There is no room for failure, Red Death. Rein in Night Fury if this reunion gets too out of control."

"Yes, Captain Grayson." An unusually obedient Red Death nodded and climbed onto his assigned bike before following after Night Fury.

-Endgame+

_Berk - HRT Towers Racetrack_

"S'cuse me, just trying to get to my- Hey, watch where you're pawing, ya old fart!" Ronnie jumped through hoops just to get back to her seat in the stands. The handy old man was about to be the last straw for her resolve to stay and watch the qualifying race for the 2nd annual championship race held by Haddock Racing Tech. Ronnie's mother was away on a business trip, the racing life didn't interest the teen anymore, so the only lame reason she stepped foot into the stadium was because Frankie was manning the concession booths with his father. It was strange to see a four-star chef working a stand at a racetrack, but Mr. Ingerman seems to go by a code when it comes to where he cooks and why. Maybe HRT started his career or something.

Anyway, once Ronnie got to her seat and waved at Frankie, she was swarmed by the surrounding people suddenly standing to their feet to cheer. Apparently, Bewilderbeast saved Nadder from a knockout blow and the fans were going crazy as the super-heavy class racer tanked away at his fellow racers. But Ronnie focused on the captain. _Ash… _Ronnie thought of that fateful day when she witnessed Ash in a new light.

-Endgame+

_20,000 Feet above Fort Suoredrum Airspace_

"NO!" Hector clawed at emptiness as his own suit forcefully snapped into lockdown. Ash was the last thing he saw before the plane he flew in to save her became smaller and smaller as air rushed all around him.

Ash watched with a blank face right up until she saw Hector create a crater with his landing. Feeling a slight weight lifted of her shoulders, Ash straightened and reached to close the bay doors. But her hand was swiftly grabbed. Ash didn't flinch. After all, there could only be one other person on the plane now… Ash made sure of that, she thought with a chuckle. She peered over to see Ronnie holding her wrist and her head downcast.

"Where's Hector…?" Ronnie knew what the answer was. She turned the corner just as Ash went on her disturbing rant with Hector's life in her hands. Ronnie flinched when Ash

"No, we're going back and getting Hector. Prince Jerk face or not, he came here to save you. You can go sulk around all you want, but I'm going back to get him." Ronnie let go of Ash's hand and turned to get back into the cockpit. Getting herself somewhat situated in front of the series of intimidating-looking buttons and knobs, she looked down at the controls and felt hopeless. Noticing the autopilot switch blinking, she thought of turning it off, but then what? She couldn't fly a plane. Letting out a small whimper, Ronnie felt leagues out of her element. 20,000 feet in the air over enemy territory, her captain probably dead on the ground, and her best friend's sanity has snapped. On the verge of breaking down, Ronnie held onto her quivering mouth before reaching a reluctant hand over to the autopilot switch. _I can't do this…_ Ronnie jumped in her seat when Ash's face appeared very closely next to hers and Ash's hand over her own.

"The only way you're going back to Hector is going to be the same one-way ticket to a crater grave." Ash was tightened her grip and jerked it away from the controls. "This plane is going to land in Berk, so sit down, stop being pathetic and calm down." Ash announced coldly before sitting down in the co-pilot's seat. Crossing her arms and shutting her eyes, Ash seemed deep in thought. This could be anything in that new mindset of hers.

Ronnie was stunned. Instead of comforting her, Ash attacked her and purposely made her feel worse than she already felt. Anger replaced her anxiety as Ronnie ignored Ash and jumped for the switch. Not even thinking of what was going to happen after the plane was out of control, Ronnie didn't care about the consequences of her actions. Ash must be rubbing off on her. But right before Ronnie flipped the switch, Ashley lunged at her and the last thing Ronnie saw was Ash's armored fist hurling into her unprotected head.

Standing over her friend's body, Ash had a furious look on her face. "No one is going to tell me what to do anymore! I-I'm free now… My own person." Ash began breathing harder as she openly glared at Ronnie's unconscious, _judging,_ face. "Hector deserves what he got! If he's alive I hope he's paralyzed, if he's dead, good!" Ash frowned at Ronnie's prone body. Ash feverishly shook her head at her actions. Why was she trying to justify her actions to Ronnie? She wouldn't understand even if she were conscious. Not being able to stand still, Ash began pacing in the limited pace. _I'm in the right here…Right? No, Hector might've come to save me, but only to rule over my life… Toy with my life! _Ash stopped and locked her eyes right onto Ronnie's face. All Ash could see was a disapproving expression plastered on Ronnie's face. Reaching for her daggers Ash delved into dangerous thoughts. Biting her bottom lip in hesitation, Ash snapped out of it just in time. She dropped her dagger and backed out of the cockpit. Stumbling and falling backwards, Ash drew in her arms and legs and shut herself from the outside world.

_Where am I going?_ Ash knew she was currently flying to Berk on autopilot, but she wanted to know where her mind was going.

-Endgame+

Ronnie went into recluse from the outside world after the plane landed that day. Weeks went by as she steeled herself to break into HRT towers and try to take down Ash. Thankfully, her mother and Frankie managed to take her out it before it was too late. Ronnie sold her 420 and armor for a very good price thanks to her fame and she gave half of the earnings to her mother for rent and a piece of mind to reassure her that her daughter is done with the dangerous sport. Nowadays, Ronnie works at a regular summer job with Frankie. It's a surprise how her antics of distracting Frankie at work haven't gotten her fired yet.

Down in the race below, Flightmare disabled a cluster of racers with her electric net, Bewilderbeast was dismounted and forming a line of downed racers at his feet as he shot heavily fortified snow balls from his arm cannon, and Ash was just about to cross the finish line to top the scoreboards for that night and qualify team for the championship. But ten feet from the checkered flag, the lights in the stadium exploded and sparks flew onto the people in the stadium. Panic ensued as officials tasked themselves with keeping the situation under control while the fans paid no attention to their shouting. Everyone's eyes were glued onto the track. Ronnie was already on her feet to join the evacuation less she is trampled by a mob of people but she became of her surroundings. Sharing a confused expression with the officials, she followed everyone's gaze and froze.

Standing on the finish line were two armored icons of Battle Cross. The famous Night Fury and the infamous Red Death stood side by side barring the way for Ash to cross. Unfortunately, the stadium lights weren't operational so all the people of the stadium could see was flickering glimpses of the two sworn enemies that appeared together. Night Fury, decked in an ebony hybrid-class armor had a more angular helmet on, spikes scaling up and down his spine, longer claw appendages, and an eerie blue glow radiating the whole armor. It must've been the lack of light, but everyone couldn't help but noticed that Night Fury's legs were avian-like… Unnatural.

Red Death's blood red and silver armor evolved into a super-heavy class like Bewilderbeast's. The overhauled armor held a massive spiked mace on its back-plate, a pair of metallic wing attachments tucked underneath the weapon, and a massive gauntlet on its right hand with a hose feeding into it.

"Mom, why does Night Fury look so scary? And why is he with the bad guy-" A kid in the crowd somehow voiced the thoughts of everybody in the crowd.

His mother cleared her throat and snapped out of her stupor. "I think this is a promotional thing… A show?" Once she gave a logical answer to what was going on, people around her started to calm down and laughing at each other at how scared their neighbor looked. The excited chatter died down quickly when Ash's team pulled up next to her. It looked to be a stare-down between the two opposing groups. Everyone in the stadium could only guess that during the stare-down, each group was using their communication link to form a plan. But Bewilderbeast fired a series of snowballs at Red Death.

The Red Death armor instinctively bought its right gauntlet up and shot out a stream of fire at the ice cannonballs, instantly melting them and creating a slightly thick cloud of steam.

If Bewilderbeast didn't have his helmet on, everyone would've seen his shocked expression. Not wasting a moment, Bewilderbeast locked and loaded his arm cannon, took a steady stance, and let a bombardment of snowballs blast away as he brought up his other hand and fired his freezing slush hose.

The infamous armor didn't move to evade but stood its ground. Spooling out fire from his gauntlet, it yet again melted the ice artillery and then moved to spearhead the stream of slush. Their duel caused steam to quickly surround the immediate area of the two groups. And with the lights unreliable, the fans started getting antsy and started shouting at the officials to fix the problem. But the officials weren't to be seen anywhere. Most of them were summoned back to the Box by an unknown authority figure.

Steam clouded the fight between Bewilderbeast and Red Death. When Team HRT's tank saw that his long-range attacks weren't working, he switched to close combat as he ran headlong at his advanced opponent. Jumping into the air, Bewilderbeast poised to bring both his frozen gauntlets raining down on Red Death's head. When the ice tank's fist finally connected, he felt himself smirk, as what he thought was his enemy's armor giving way…

But it turned out that Red Death's wing attachments took the full brunt of Bewilderbeast's attack. Red Death's wings then batted away the tank and went on the offensive itself. The wings folded back as Red Death wielded his spiked mace and jumped after Bewilderbeast's airborne form. Rearing its weapon back, the two powerhouses began their dual.

In all the steam and fighting, Night Fury advanced onto Team HRT's scout first as he was unaffected by the electric net Flightmare threw prior. Night Fury pounced onto Flightmare and poised to slash the scout with his longed claws. Nadder must've been seeing things because she could've sworn that Night Fury was moving and attacking like a jaguar. The ebony armor's legs were like a jaguar's haunches. But her confusion in the middle of the battleground proved dangerous for the captain. Moments after dispatching Flightmare, Night Fury had Nadder crushed against the guard wall before she knew it. Struggling to get the upper hand, Nadder squirmed her neck from Night Fury's clawed hand.

Night Fury, pulling Nadder from the wall before slamming her back against it, continued to do so to enforce no more resistance from its opponent. When the armor deemed Nadder disciplined, it held her down harder. Long enough for the NOOB safety to go off and explode against Nadder's back. Night Fury held Nadder in place until a total of five explosions went off. Once Nadder went slack in its hold, Night Fury armed its other hand, hacked, and slashed at Nadder's chest plate, looking for the power source to shut down its opponent's armor. But Nadder wasn't done for the count. Wielding both of her daggers, Nadder struck against Night Fury's shoulder plates in hope of forcing the obsidian armor to release its hold. But her fortified daggers reflected off the armor, not even leaving a scratch, and slipped out of her grasps. Fumbling for her spares, Nadder yelled out in pain when Night Fury drove its fist right into her exposed chest. Nadder's chest plate was ripped off and her under armor was a thin material not strong enough to withstand a direct hit and protect its owner. Night Fury moved to strike again, but it was suddenly pulled away from Nadder by its neck. Flightmare had come to and was currently strangling Night Fury by the neck with her electric whip. Flightmare's weapon and technique were highly illegal, but with the cameras off, the lights down, and the evident strength of the current enemy it seemed justifiable to continue. Flightmare pulled and Night Fury wrestled to release himself from the binding rope.

Nadder sank to the ground, clutching her chest and reaching for her daggers. Unable to join the fight with Flightmare and be of use, Nadder nursed her chest and sank lower to the ground. Getting as far away from the NOOB guardrail as possible, the captain sat herself down and moved to get her daggers to fling at Night Fury's struggling form. But before Nadder could even grip her dagger to throw, Night Fury's armor began glowing brighter until it stopped fighting Flightmare's neck-binding. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the glow converted its light to the center of Night Fury's chest before the armor's chest plate parted and fired off plasma shot straight for Flightmare.

Forced to release Night Fury, Flightmare evaded and rolled out of the way. The blue shot exploded on impact and destroyed the guardrail, leaving it a melting mess of metal.

Nadder and Flightmare had averted their sight from the explosion but once they turned back, Night Fury was already retreated at incredible speeds- on all fours- down the racetrack into the exit. Before the steam finally cleared away, Team HRT witnessed Red Death parting its wings and starts to fly using the fire from earlier. Following them, the team came up short and defeated at the finish line.

-Endgame+

_Berk - Unknown Area_

"How did the Titan-wing class armors perform in the assignment?" Captain Grayson inquired of the two as they transformed back into their humanoid forms.

"Objective complete. Equipment proved successful in test run." Red Death relayed mechanically.

"Message delivered." Night Fury hissed back at the captain. "Battle Cross is coming to an end…"

Grayson nodded in approval before shutting the trailer door and locking it. He got into the truck and drove out of the caved in structure at the abandoned racetrack. Radioing headquarters, Grayson gave his report and clicked off his end of the communication.

-Endgame+

_Fort Suoredrum - Maverick Enterprises_

"Where is he?!" Drake yelled as he shook the life of the nearest lab scientist. "That vegetable couldn't have gotten up and walked away. You said he's only just woken up two days ago!"

"Y-yes sir, but the subject has outstanding endurance and it could be possible that his body could withstand physical effort to move-"

"No, it's not possible! Outstanding or not, he's only human. And it takes weeks of physical therapy to regain the ability to walk and use normal motor functions. Even with the _Reptile _getting pumped into his veins!" Drake discarded the man and resumed to barking at the rushing workmen and security personnel to check the cameras. "Someone find Subject 07112014!"

"Reporting, sir!" A hired thug of Drake's announced himself at the doorway. "Subject has been released to the hands of the special case probation officer."

Drake blinked. "On whose authority-" Drake questioned at the mercenary.

"Reporting, sir! Your special case probation officer has escorted Subject 07112014 to the armory!"

"What!-"

"Reporting, sir! Your special cases have been escorted to your personal vehicle garage successively!"

"Eh…"

"Reporting, sir. Update on recent events. Special case probation officer and his charge have been gone since noon. A lag in the system was discovered. All recent reports of this hour were supposed to be announced six hours ago."

How two captives managed to escape using their guards' help was baffling to Drake. He left the room and came into his office. Sitting down, Drake pulled the drawer of his desk and opened a briefcase. Flicking it open, Drake simply pressed a button and a hologram of a young teenage boy came to view.

"They escaped, didn't they?"

"Hunt them down and capture them. They should already be on Berk by now."

The hologram raised a digital eyebrow. "Impossible. The flight time between Fort Suoredrum and Berk would take at least two hours."

"Their escape was recorded six hours ago. I'm just now getting the update."

"…"

"You're surrounded by idiots…"

"Yes. I'm aware."

"Nonetheless, Captain Grayson and I should be able to intercept your escaped charges-"

"Reporting, sir! We've intercepted the flight logs for your personal jet. It had landed in Bog Isle four hours ago."

Ignoring the hologram, Drake went into a rampage in his own building. Shooting darts of _Reptile _at anything that moved.

-Endgame+

Once Team HRT got into their locker room, Ash started issuing commands on what her team's next moves were going to be after fighting with the two iconic opponents. "I don't know how or why those two managed to get back to Berk, but we need to be prepared for when they come back to finish the job-"

"I'm not fighting your old demons, female…" Erik confirmed to the captain of his team as he took off his helmet and dropped to the bench behind him.

Ash rolled his eyes at the team's tank. It seems she can't be on a team that doesn't have at least one misogynist. "You won't fight my battles or you can't keep up?" Ash poured salt on Erik's already wounded pride. "Now as I was saying before being interrupted-" Ash side-stepped and narrowly avoided being hit by Erik's ice gauntlet. She moved to evade again when Erik stood up to his full height and activated his armor back on. "What, beat on a defenseless woman because you got embarrassed in front of your teammates? Oh, and live television-" Ash laughed as she ducked from the assault of freezing slush.

"Your bad attitude has pissed me off for the last time!" Erik swung his arm cannon at Ashley, completely trashing a locker when the captain managed to dodged his attack once again. Before Erik could deliver another devastating blow to the elusive captain, he twitched and peered behind him. Attached to his back-plate were a cluster of electric stingers. Trailing them back to its owner, Erik narrowed his eyes at his other teammate. "Stay out of this, Heather…" Unfazed by the power of the electricity, Erik reached behind himself and ripped them off his armor.

"I wouldn't be doing this if our dear captain wasn't about to say something of interest before you interrupted her." Heather was out of her armor just like Ash, but she still had her weapons stashed away on her person. "What do you mean, 'got back to Berk', captain?" Heather asked as she reeled in her stingers back into her gun's barrel.

Even Erik became curious as to what Heather inquired of their captain. So much that he lowered his weapons a fraction and waited for Ash to answer the question.

Ash composed herself and sat herself down on a bench that wasn't blown to bits by Erik. "I have no obligation to tell you," Ash eyed Erik raising his weapons back up and decided to answer the question, "but since I don't want to pay for the repairs of the whole stadium, I'll answer. Meet me back at HRT towers and I'll give you the answers you want. This should give everyone enough time to prepare their questions and _cool _themselves off." Ash finished, staring right back at Erik openly glaring at her.

-Endgame+

_Berk - HRT Towers Dining Room_

"Last time I heard, Night Fury _and_ Red Death were both in the championship race on Berk. He fatally injured you in the captain's fight while Night Fury was nowhere to be seen. As you were in the hospital, HRT, neither Bog Elite, nor Fort Suoredrum commented on the events of the race. A couple of weeks following this event, you come out as the new CEO of HRT towers." Heather supplied for Ash to fill in the blanks.

The three of them were seated in the dining room of HRT towers, awaiting the answers to Heather's interesting questions. Ash sat at the end of the table listening to Heather with a smile, as she knew full well of the events and the blanks neither the public or her teammates had any clue of. But before she could feed the two a false story she threw together before they'd arrived, the doors to the room opened and a surprising visitor entered the room. Ash glanced over and never would've guessed she'd ever see the person again.

Gordon, former police commissioner of Berk, strolled into the room and sat himself down at the table without waiting for an invitation from the teenaged host. "I'd like to hear this tale as well, Ashley. Seeing as you managed to come out on top in the end while Hector went missing."

Ash folded her fingers and rested her chin on them as she regarded her old recruiter. Three things came to mind on why he was there. First off, his ugly mug came up immediately after she landed and kicked Solomon out of his own company. Gordon hounded her for information on the whereabouts of the missing HRT prince, how she could've coerced Solomon to sign over his pride and joy tower, and why her teammates wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

Secondly, the news got word of the new CEO of HRT and Ash had to guess that it was Gordon's doing. The news alerted her parents, her mother especially, and the two quickly reined in their daughter and set ground rules and controlled just about everything. Making Ash a simple figure head of iconic racing company.

Thirdly, Gordon must've used his old connections because next thing Ash knew, there was an investigation on the missing person Hector and the racer known as Night Fury has disappeared from the public's eye following the events of the championship race. And the kicker? Ash was the prime suspect. Fortunately for her, Hector used his own private airstrip and plane to fly to Fort Suoredrum because the authorities would've checked due to Ronnie's confession. Ash had to admit, she felt betrayed when she found out that Ronnie was being fully cooperative in the investigation set against Ash, but she understood. She wasn't surprised when Stewart made the whole ordeal about himself being the victim at all. But she did wonder why Teddy wasn't cooperating with the police. Anyway, the man was here now and her two teammates were going to be disappointed at what she was about to say next.

"We're going to have to postpone this truth or dare session," Ash announced, peering at Heather and Erik, "I have to deal with this present thorn in my side."

Surprisingly, Erik and Heather left the room. Ash was their captain, more importantly, on their team. This wouldn't be the last time all three of them would be together. The truth would come out sooner or later.

"What do you want, Gordon?" Ash leaned back into her chair, not even trying to hide her look of displeasure as she regarded the ex-cop.

"I don't want anything from you, ya little brat. I need answers. Answers regarding Hector, your new occupation, and what happened at the hospital."

"Or what? You're going to tell the tabloids to print more bullshit? Send your attack dogs at Police HQ to threaten me?" Ash scoffed. "As much as I hate to admit this, my parents won't let anything happen to me. My father is the greatest lawyer on the island and my mother is a demon in her own rights. I'm untouchable." Ash shrugged at the man, hoping that her disrespecting attitude would make him leave already.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Ms. Hofferson." Gordon pulled some files from his coat, laid several papers on the table, and slid three of them towards Ash. "Take a peek."

As soon as she did, Ash frowned at the content of the first file. It was a sign-in sheet for the community's institutionalizing center for the on edge and mentally insane. Refusing to give Gordon any ammo, Ash quickly peered over to the next sheet. A quick scan confirmed that it was a accusatory letter to the current police commissioner stating a few spot-on facts and mostly guesses of what happened at the hospital and afterwards. One fact being Hector, Ronnie, and herself being away for a night and a half. Lastly- and this one shocked Ash a bit- was a picture of Hector! In his Night Fury armor. Ash felt hopeless as she winced when Gordon caught her staring at the picture a moment longer than the other files. With no date, time slot, or documentation, Ash couldn't tell if the picture was recent or dug up from the archives. The resolution didn't help her distinguish the armor Hector was donned in in the picture. Her old captain always wore ebony armor, so this could be at anytime of his career.

"Was this supposed to scare me, Gordon? Because all I'm seeing is a desperate attempt to entrap an innocent teenage girl for a crime she didn't commit. Unless… That's how you get off nowadays since Solomon had to let you go from your fraudulent work assignments at my company." Ash turned away from the table and stared out at the stars twinkling in the night. "You like visiting little girls and relishing in their fright? I have a brochure for you if you'd like to get some help on this issue." Ash slid the institution sheet back at Gordon.

"You might be able to play the act, Ms. Hofferson, but there are still some individuals who'd have less skeptical attitudes at these files. Like your father, the great lawyer. And your mother, the demonic businesswoman who has the least faith in her offspring of the two." Gordon collected his fingers and rests his palms onto his gut as he leaned into the chair. "I might not be walking in these halls anymore, but I'm a man of connections… Your mother has been ousting you at every turn for complete company ownership. Something like this," Gordon waved over his collected files, "Could be just the artillery she needs to hammer the final nail on your coffin."

Ash mimicked Gordon and waited for him to continue. If she had any pull in the building, she would've already had security escort Gordon out of the building. However, Ash's reign was null as her mother somehow fabricated some BS with her questionable "This is how ladies should act" ordeals. No, Ash just had to wait until Gordon finished and got on his way.

"Here's the deal I've laid out for you. You either tell me where Hector is; and I turn you in. Or you try to fight me on this case- your father on the fence about helping you after I give these papers to the media- and I turn you in."

"Why is everyone so hung up on Hector?" Ash barked as she stood up from her chair, causing a commotion as hers seat fell in a thud behind her. She cursed at her choice of words but started to pace in the dining room. Because of her reaction, Gordon probably thinks Ash is as guilty as ever. It sounded like she had a hand in getting rid of Hector and is now ticked off for everyone else's behavior. For the first time in a few months, truthful words came out of her mouth. Somewhat.

"I see you're going to need time to think it over. You have until the end of the week to reply. This," Gordon held up his research, "Goes out in two days. Have a good night."

Ash glared at the door. It was Saturday night. In two days, her time limit would be up either way. Only Gordon would offer such a bogus deal. Pacing was doing her any good. She needed action. Fast. Anything besides activating her armor and going after a certain nuisance of a police retiree. Exiting the dining room, Ash contacted Erik for an _activity_. She was sure the juggernaut wanted nothing more than to be as rough with her as he wanted. Not surprisingly, Erik agreed and said he'd be at her bedroom door within the hour.

For a moment, Ash thought of how Hector could've done it all. He wasn't exactly the CEO of HRT, but he did strut around as if he owned the place. How did he relieve the constant annoyances? It came to Ash immediately. He found a toy to play with, of course. Like how Ash has Erik in her disposal.

(A/N) Therefore, I wanted to have Ash start of her new team with two completely new people instead of those from her old team. I didn't want to kill off Stewart or Teddy so I made them willingly or unwillingly forfeit from Team HRT instead. If you thought Ronnie had closed off from Ash before the final championship race, whoo, now she's completely done with her old partnership.

I liked the way Erik turned out in the end. I tried to make him the silent-type that openly disobeys Ash's orders but I wanted him to voice his rebellious behavior regarding his captain too. For Heather, more work is needed. For now, we know that she is simply waiting for the right moment to take over Ash's CEO and captain status of HRT, but I'd like to delve deeper into the 'why' in the next chapter.

No, I cannot tell who is fighting in the two Titan Wing-class armors. Can't even give you a hint this time either. Besides, it'll be in the next chapter anyways. This story won't be drawn out like Battle Cross. Maybe just 7-10 chapters in all. That and it may or not be over 60,000 word count. No promises on either of these figures.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Battle Cross: Endgame.

-Endgame+

_Cameron's Bedroom – Bog Isle_

Summer school sucks. Especially if it happens to be home-schooling with your mom. Cameron felt like a prisoner secluded from the outside world. No Battle Cross, no friends-even if they were ignoring her- and nothing other than her scholastics. After Team Elite forfeited from the championship race, Rebecca gathered everything and shipped them back to Bog Isle before any surprise deserter fee surfaced. Now six months later, the school year officially ending a couple of months prior, Cameron had yet to earn all the credits necessary to get into high school. Admittedly, Cameron had bended a few rules and halved her studying time with training for an upcoming race or flying to Berk, so that's probably why she was suffering now.

"If only I just beat Night Fury that one time at the racetrack.

"Choose your words carefully, Ms. Bateman. I'm in no mood for another foolish girl making plans to further ruin my life."

Two figures stood at her windowsill. A man with a hideously damaged armor on, the rubber neck of an armor's under plating, and a ripped black bandana tied around the lower half of the man's face. A mop of hair and piercing green eyes were the only features the lamp of Cameron's room could make out.

The second man was in civilian clothing. Obviously trying to hard to appear as normal as possible. Khakis and a red t-shirt. But the character still looked suspicious. Questions rose in Cameron's head. Why was the man's body horribly scarred? Most of the ugly marks were based in his shin region followed by the needle marks on his forearms and neck.

Before Cameron could say a word, the man in black jumped from his reclined position against the side of the window and smashed the only source of light in the bedroom. Cameron couldn't let out a small shriek due to someone suddenly covering her mouth. "Don't study me! I am not an experiment!" A man's whispers screamed in the blackened room. There was a mixture of anguish and apparent suffering in the man's tone. Cameron could only guess that the man had some bad experience prior to the invasion of her room. But with no lights or familiarity, Cameron didn't know who she had angered.

The person took their hand off when Cameron got tired of being gagged and decided to lick the person's palm to release her. "How mature." The person responded to her antics. Cameron felt the man back away slightly from her space. "You cannot decline, refuse, or alert the authorities after we inform you of what's going on and going to happen next. Do you understand?"

"What if I-" Mouth covered once again, Cameron simply nodded in the dark until the man uncovered her mouth.

"No questions either."

"Not until the end, at least." Finally, the second man voice sounded in the room. It sounded, unhinged, to Cameron which only made her more anxious of the whole situation. The moonlight sihloutted the second man's figure, depicting him as an unstable man. Squinting her eyes, Cameron could see that the second man near the window was… twitching? Hunched over and unable to stand still while the first man sat on the windowsill.

"A final addition to your current instructions…" The first man's voice spoke up. "Completely forget about any hopes of reuniting with Veronica Thompson and Ashley Hofferson. You mean nothing to them anymore."

"I-"_ How did they…?_ Cameron remembered her instructions just in time. With the state of mind the two men were in, she knew that another break of silence from her could mean being put under sleep and taken to who knows where. Or something violent. Geez, where was her mother with her random check-ins to see if Cameron was doing her homework or not?! A frightening thought came to mind. What if the Cameron was their second visit in the Bateman household? Cameron jumped slightly when the first man resumed talking.

"I know you were attacked by Hofferson moments before the final race of the championship. The main reason that wasn't made public was that your mother pulled your team because your injuries were too severe to continue the race. Then before the consequences and hefty fines surfaced, you were safely on the first flight to Bog Isle. I'm going to assume that everything I said was correct because I don't care otherwise.

"But I will now fill in the blanks of what you missed. The abridged version is this: Night Fury won the final race, Hofferson defeated Mercenary's captain in an overtime death-match but was fatally wounded, ending with Hofferson getting kidnapped from her hospital room. The blanks the media or even the authorities couldn't uncover was that Night Fury and Ms. Thompson aka Zippleback planned a rescue and flew to the island holding the individuals responsible for the kidnapping to get Hofferson back. What surprises both oppositions was that Hofferson had pulled a power-play and cut ties to both her new allies and enemies. Once returning to Berk, Hofferson set to work ousting Solomon Haddock from HRT and implementing her control of the tech company."

Cameron forgot all about the zero silence rule, "Why are you telling me this?" It was too much for Cameron to process. Ash usurped control of Battle Cross by killing off the competition? Ronnie teamed up with Night Fury for a rescue mission? All Cameron knew was racing on Team Elite and school and friends… How was she supposed to begin to understand the corporate dark side of Battle Cross.

"Because you're about to help on a mission and having you be clueless would only slow us down. The more you know, the better prepared you'll be for when we touch down and protect Berk." The fidgety man informed Cameron.

"Touch down- Mission- What are you talking about? I can't just up and leave when I want to anymore-" Cameron began stuttering a mile-long list of questions, excuses, and consequences of what was about to happen. She wasn't even sure she had a choice in the matter.

"You don't have a choice," The shadowy man answered Cameron's inner thoughts, "And you will do just that. Pack up your armor and other necessities because we leave in five minutes." The lights came back on and Cameron had to blink back the brightness to readjust. But once she did, her mouth gaped at the sight in front of her.

Prodigal sons of two of the most influential figures in Battle Cross were in her room. Son of Drake Maverick, Maverick Enterprises. And son of Solomon Haddock, Haddock Racing Tech. But what surprised Cameron the most was the burning question of why the two were in the most iconic armors of Battle Cross; Red Death and Night Fury, sworn enemies. Unless…

"Whoa." Talk about mind-blown.

-Endgame+

_HRT Towers – Late Evening_

Stepping onto the freezing bathroom floor, Ash winced at the chilling surface under her feet. Shaking off the feeling, she switched the lights and started getting ready for the day. Since her public debut as the new CEO and captain for Team HRT, it became irrevelent to hide her gender in the racing world. Proud female racer of Battle Cross, Ash grew her hair out and braided it unlike her usual spiked short pixie cut. With a bang over her left eye and the rest of her shoulder length hair tied into a braid, Ash felt free. Anyway, she retied her braid back and began brushing her teeth. A faint memory of her obsession over Hector surfaced as she glanced at her lips.

"Not even the perfect Ashley Hofferson can avoid morning breath it seems." Eric appeared out of thin air behind Ash. He moved to sink next to hers and started his own morning ritual. Well aware of Ash's eyes following his every move, Eric winked at her mirror reflection. "So when can I stop this 'I hate your guts' routine act for our other teammate?" The tank asked, applying water and cream to his chin.

Taking her eyes off him for the moment, she focused on applying coverage for her dark circles that surfaced and remained ever since that eventful day. "Don't pretend that you don't enjoy being rough with me on a daily basis."

"I'd like to be seen as who I really am, not some raging beast hell-bent on wreaking anything that moves."

"And who are you really, Eric?"

Eric posed in front of the mirror, stroking his chin. "A man with an Adonis physique and chiseled face- hey!" He massaged the spot Ash towel-whipped him. Immediately retaliating, Eric wetted his own towel with hot water and smacked Ash across her bottom. Eric chuckled at Ash's squeal of surprise. The two of them were as naked as the day they were born. So the body smacks stung a little more. But he got serious when she armed herself with a cold wet towel. Narrowly evading a shot at his family jewels, Eric yelped as he slipped in the process and landed in a heap on the cold tile floor. Nursing his head, Eric's face blanched as he witnessed Ash pounce onto him. Whips, smacks, and blows commenced between the two of them.

"Besides abusing each other, what are our plans for today?" Eric laughed as he slammed Ash's front against the bathroom door. He knew that Ash could take his rough-housing.

Turning her head over her shoulder to peer at Eric, Ash answered, "After dealing with the press regarding the incident yesterday at the racetrack, we'll probably have to deal with Berk's shining law enforcement and give them our statements, but not before telling Heather a bullshit cover story." Ash pushed against Eric and took advantage of Eric's ego to run up the door and flip backwards to land behind him. Shoving him towards the door, Ash turned the tables and wrapped a dripping towel around his neck. Wringing the tower, cold water trickled down Eric's torso.

Eric grunted at the cold before using his strength to push the both of them away from the door. With Ash downed on the floor, slightly dazed by the sudden force, Eric pinned her onto the tile. "Looks like I won- Ugh!" Boasting down at Ash's seemingly defeated form, Eric didn't see the knee to his groin coming. Writhing on the floor next to Ash, Eric managed to strike Ash's solar plexus and downed her before she could do her victory dance.

"Sonvua…!" Ash groaned out, swatting Eric's arm for even hitting her at the universal weak-spot.

"That's what you get for hitting me there…" Eric clutched himself in pain.

It wasn't until the third person in the room cleared her throat did the naked couple notice her presence. "It seems you two become a whole nother beast after dark…" Heather spoke coldly at the sight in front of her. Fully opening the shower curtains, Heather stepped out of the shower and sat on the tub wall.

"When and how did you get in here?" Ash carefully sat up, gave Eric another slap, and settled herself against the wall of the room.

"With the busted bathroom door," Heather pointed to said door swinging loosely from its hinges, "I came in thinking that someone was being assaulted so I investigated finding you two up to your usual shenanigans." She frowned when she noticed that neither of the two was going to move to cover their bodies anytime soon. Refraining to looking downwards, Heather continued. "So please," Heather rested her chin onto her fist, "Regale me with your bogus cover story. Oh, and I should've led with this but there's a retired cop and district attorney that's been banging on your bedroom door for a while now."

Ash palmed her face in irritation as Eric finally moved to begin searching her bedroom for his clothes.

Within a few more minutes of banging on the door, Archibald and Gordon were finally able to enter Ash's suite. They came to the sight of Ash, Eric, and Heather gathered around at the parlor room table going over some blueprints. "Hey, Dad. Anyway, after Night Fury landed at Fort Suoredrum…" Ash greeted her father, completely ignoring Gordon, before resuming the bullshit cover story to Heather and Eric.

"Ashley, what is this?" Archibald heard a snippet of their conversation. He remembered clearly that he told his daughter to be careful not to speak of certain events following the final race of the championship.

"Going over notes involving the two mysterious figures that fought my team last night."

"And how does what happened two years ago involve what happened yesterday?"

"Motive of outside forces. Drake couldn't be the only playing against HRT towers. I suspect that there's a third party."

"A third party? This theory of yours is the first time I've heard of it. Keeping certain truths from the case, Ashley?"

Ash knew the angle Gordon was playing at. But questioning her with her father's presence in the room wouldn't change her cooperation in the slightest. "If you didn't put so much of your resources into putting me behind bars for no absolute reason or evidence, you might have a better understanding of the bigger picture. There are outside forces at play here besides Fort Suoredrum and Bog Isle-" At the corner of her eye, Ash caught Heather signaling her for her attention. "What?-" Before Ash could ask what it was that was bothering Heather, she was roughly pulled away into the cover of someone's body. Eric's face was frantic as he closed up around Ash. "Eric, what are you doing-"

The thunderous sound of an explosion sounded as the tower shook. The flooring rocked back and forth, causing everyone in Ash's suite to lose their footing and balance. Archibald fell forward onto a couch, Gordon stumbled backward and the left side of his temple on the corner of a furniture piece, Heather's whole body lurched toward the window pane of the balcony and cracked it, while Eric kept Ash steady underneath him until he started rolling around. Coming to a stop from rolling around near the front window panes of the balcony, Ash managed to peek out from under Eric and saw three individuals rushing into the entrance of the tower. With that, Ash knew that the tower shaking wasn't a natural cause, but an attack. Frowning, Ash saw a glimpse of her attackers and grew angry.

Unraveling, Ash took note that Eric had some injuries, nothing to serious, but it still made Ash worry. Obtaining resolve, Ash set Eric onto a couch and made sure he was secure. Turning away from him, she got to work situating everyone else in her suite. Leaving Gordon to help himself up whenever he woke up, Ash headed into her bedroom and accessed her closet. Fortunately, Ash stowed away some emergency gear in case someone were to invade her room. Nothing heavy like her armor that would raise alarms, but she did have a small armory of assorted weapons and gadgets. Taking stock of her gear, Ash counted 8 EMP grenades, 16 of her personal daggers, 2 pairs of rackets and batons, and some super-light class armor pieces including a helmet.

Ash armed herself with the limited armor and weapons when she felt someone grab her shoulder. A dagger already in hand, she twirled around and saw that it was only her teammates. "You two need to get out of my way. You were injured during the quake."

"Cuts and bruises. Nothing fatal." Heather stated. She started taking items from Ash's armory.

Eric took hold of Ash's chin and turned her face to check if she obtained any damage. Deeming her "alright", Eric collected some weapons after Heather. "From the looks of things, you figured out that this wasn't unintentional too. Somebody placed those charges at the base of the tower."

"How did you find out-"

"I had a fleeting caution since I saw that single van out front in the parking lot. But I didn't think it would turn out to be something like this…" Eric roughly slammed gauntlet pieces onto his forearms. "I should've done something!" Eric cursed at himself for not acting soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ash giving him a calming stare. He read her lips, "Thank you", and calmed himself down.

"We have to find out who did this and reprimand them for the authorities." Heather announced, butting into their moment. "I estimate that the authorities will arrive in approximately 37 minutes while the operator will call in the full force of the SWAT team after learning of the use of a bomb at the crime scene."

Eric looked at Ash in bewilderment. Ash shook her head in response. All she knew was that Heather was an odd one. She showed up one day and asked to be a part of Team HRT the exact moment Ash put out a flyer for a third teammate. And Heather's odd quirks have been surfacing ever since.

"Anyway, let's find those responsible and hit them hard before they even know it." Ash commanded her team before opening her suite door. Once she fully opened the door, she came face to face with none other than the same Night Fury from last night. Before she could act in time, she was sharply kicked in the gut and sent flying. Crashing through the window pane, Ash began falling from the 32nd floor of HRT towers.

-Endgame+

_Moment before the explosion at HRT Towers_

"Scans confirm the following persons: District Attorney of Berk, Archibald Hofferson and former police commissioner of BPD, Gordon B. have been idle on the floor of CEO of HRT, Ashley Hofferson's suite. Two other persons that have yet to be confirmed are suspected of being the other two teammates of HRT's Battle Cross racing team." Night Fury relayed to Captain Grayson.

"Is it wise to begin the assault with so many big hitters in the building?" Red Death voiced a concern regarding the mission.

"Not my call, kid. Commence the activation of the models in HRT's armory. Upload the 03.26.10 virus into the targets as soon as they're online. Once the initial process starts, you two deploy. Synch up in 4, 3, 2…!"

An explosion from the base rocked HRT towers.

-Endgame+

_Bog Isle Airport_

"Are you three together?" The airport staff asked the group. Unfortunately for the group, this woman appeared to be a seasoned worker at the airport, immune to any antics and nonsense. Observing the group with her steely eyes, the stoic woman awaited their answer and she'd better be satisfied with it if she was going to sell tickets to a bunch a kids way past their bedtime.

"Yes, these two are my guardians…" Cameron squeaked under the intimidating woman's gaze. "My name is Cam- ow!" Cameron winced when she got a pinch on the small of her back from Hector.

"_Don't use your real name." _Hector whispered harshly like it was obvious for their current situation.

"My name is… Ronnie! Ronnie Thompson." Cameron grinned wide.

"His name is… Hec- Er, Torres Hardon. And the one to my right is Albright McPrick." Cameron answered before the two of her captors introduced themselves. Adopting an innocent expression in front of the woman, Cameron knew she'd get hell from the two once there were no witnesses around.

"Is that right?" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Yesss…." The man is black hissed through clenched teeth. The man is red was spittin' mad but he didn't voice it.

"Hmm." The woman stamped the three tickets and handed them to Cameron. "I've heard stranger names."

And like that, the trio bought their way for a one-way flight to Berk. Their next stop, 3rd Street of Berk.

-Endgame+

_3__rd__ Street - Berk - Nighttime_

"And why are we in a place like this?" Cameron inched further away from the sleazy patrons trying to flirt with her. Unfortunately, Cameron couldn't find shelter in her companions due to their still being irritated by her at the airport. Swatting at the mens' smooching faces, Cameron finally ducked between the two for refuge.

The shady place stunk of booze, smoke, and greasy foods. To the right of the entrance where they stood, a condom vending machine was running like crazy. Scantily-dressed women and men were seated and walking about the dim-lit building. Three stages and two mini-platforms were placed in the back center to either side of the place. Dancers entertained and wooed the patrons to come closer with wallets open for tips.

A man, most likely the boss of the joint judging by the expensive clothing and jewelry he was wearing, exited the back room and heading right for the group trio. "My friend, it has been such a long time!" The boss strolled up to Hector and closed in to shake hands with a friendly hug. "Might I interest you in some of my rarest imports, huh? I have various little girlies that each has a skill to make you briefly visit heaven, ha ha ha!" The boss laughed whole-heartedly as he nudged his Hector. He laughed even harder when the Alvin joined him.

"Johann, it has been awhile. But tonight, I'm here for business."

"Hector, you must relax once in a while. Ease the tension else you end up like your father."

"Yeah, lighten up. HRT isn't going anywhere." Alvin eyed a certain entertainer that caught his attention. Nodding at Johann for permission, a smile broke out on his face as he waved the woman over.

"I'd like to be anywhere but here." Cameron muttered.

Ignoring Cameron. "Cut it, Alvin. We need to make the first move before those goons your father sent wreak havoc on my tower." Hector made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion.

Lowering his shoulders in defeat, Johann relented and signaled the three to follow him into the back room. Closing the door of his office behind them, Johann sat himself down and opened a folder from a drawer in his desk. "Here's all the information your mole has recorded for you while you were on 'vacation'." Skimming through the pages, Johann let out a low whistle. "I must say, Hector, your ex sure didn't hold any punches in the divorce settlement. Got the tower, company, and the toys that were in it."

"Hofferson is not my ex, Johann. Barely an acquaintance." Hector looked away from the group. "Thieving little…" The original Night Fury muttered under his breath.

A woman, possibly Johann's assistant that'd be allowed to walk into the room that was not to be disturbed, came into the room and approached Johann with a tablet. "There has been an interesting development in district 20, sir."

Johann quirked his eyebrows and stare at the presenting device. The news must've surprised Johann because he lost his composure and snatched the tablet from his assistant. His beady eyes frantically scanned the news feed along the bottom of the screen. "HRT towers is under attack, Hector…"

Hector started in his seat and lunged for the tablet. Barely glancing at the rest of an eye witness' statement, Hector dropped the device on the desk and briskly left the backroom to the front door without informing his company of his next move.

"Hector, wait!" Johann reached after his friend but was too late. Noticing Alvin and Cameron still in their seats, Johann frantically begged them to stop Hector before it was too late. "I fear Hector will be targeted by law enforcement."

"What, why?" Alvin was confused. He didn't know of any events after the death-match. Could Hector have committed a crime while Alvin was being transported to Fort Suoredrum by his father's business partners?

Applying commands on his tablet, Johann tapped it once more and turned the electronic screen to the two.

"Hector captained two teams in his whole career of Battle Cross. Those two bastards were on his first team…" Alvin frantically ruffled his head trying to remember the names of the two elder Team HRT members. "Besides Hector and I, the other two were… Draco! And, uh… Oh shit! She's back?!" Memories of the past suddenly came to Alvin as he lurched from his chair and fell to the carpeted floor. "No, no, no, no…." Alvin looked to be having a breakdown after he realized the fourth member's identity. "We have to stop Hector before he sees her- Come on!" Roughly dragging Cameron out of the backroom, the two didn't even heed Johann's fleeting caution.

"Sir?" The assistant inquired why he was so reluctant for the three youths to rush to HRT towers. "Do you know the group responsible for the attack?"

"Those attacking HRT towers are none other than Red Death and Night Fury- Yes, I know." Johann interrupted her before she could ask whom were they just talking to. "I haven't figured that part out just yet. But I can buy Hector some time before the news and police choppers lift off to scan the town." Grabbing hold of his tablet, Johann opened a command screen and began redirecting passageways and gateways.

"How are you able to pull up the street and air traffic over Berk so quickly, sir?"

Johann smirked as he worked his magic. "Trader's secret."

-Endgame+

_Red Light District - Berk_

Sprinting like a bat out of hell, Hector navigated downtown on foot due to his 520 being confiscated on Fort Suoredrum and impossible to take onto a public airplane, his bank accounts frozen, and all favors extinguished. So he was forced to go on foot. But transportation was the last thing racing on his mind. _Was Ash planning to destroy his tower? Why, she had already betrayed and abandoned him on Fort Suoredrum. Then was she being attacked? By who-_ Hector's thoughts were put on pause when he heard the wail of sirens racing past him. At least a dozen police cruisers were speeding parallel to the sidewalk he was on. _Good, the police and SWAT has been called to intercept the situation at HRT towers. _

But as Hector felt at ease, he wasn't aware of the cruisers and SWAT vans squealing to a stop and pulling a 180 to approach his being on the sidewalk. "Night Fury!" Hector was stunned by the bright lights and megaphone. "Don't move an inch or else we'll use deadly force!" The commander of the SWAT forces announced. Ordering his full team of 48 men with highly upgraded military arms to surround the ebony-armored man on the empty streets of downtown, the commander told the police to move on ahead to control the situation at HRT towers. Turning his attention back to Night Fury, he choked on his on coffee at the sight in front of him. Night Fury, along with at least half of his SWAT forced were in hand to hand combat and his forces were losing, badly. Before he could even relay another order, two more adversaries came onto the scene.

Timberjack spun into a deadly dance, twirling and rotating gracefully as she deployed her multiple blades and cleanly cut into the remaining forces' guns. Jumping into the air she bounded from SWAT van to the next rendering the turrets' barrel from the rest of the turret.

While Timberjack was dancing, Red Death and Night Fury were back to back, taking on the soldiers that threw down their guns and entered hand to hand combat with their batons and/or fighting stances. Twin Bolas and Eskrima made quick work of their enemies as the commander stood, stunned at how fast his team of elites were tilting to the losing side. When he saw that Red Death and Night Fury were making a break for it, he fumbled for his sidearm and took aim to take down at least one of them.

CHINK!

The barrel of the commander's gun fell to the ground just as Timberjack passed him with a fake salute over her shoulder. Immediately calling in back-up, the commander was corrected of the real situation. "What do you mean, Night Fury and Red Death are at HRT towers?! My men just engaged them and an unknown ally!" The commander listened to the operator's next statement and his radio dropped to the ground.

"Reporting to Commander Roslin, the assault is already in progress. Awaiting your team and command now…" The radio spoke from the pavement. "Commander Roslin?"

**-Endgame+**

**(A/N) Torres Hardon = Hector Haddock, Albright McPrick = Alvin Maverick. Just in case someone needed captain obvious to understand what it meant. **

**So HRT Towers has been attacked while police forces are foolishly chasing the wrong culprits. Ash and her team are stripped of their armors and armors as Captain Grayson leads the assault with the still mysterious Titan Wing-class individuals. Will Ash seek the help of her old teammates or will she stubbornly risk the lives of her new team? Will Hector and company make it back in time before the tower is destroyed? What is the reason behind the attack?! Tune in next time to finally know the identities of Drake's business partners and the 3 hours that Alvin was unconscious following the death-match of the** **final race. **


End file.
